Chibby series : Taby Taemin Baby
by geelovekorea
Summary: Lee Taemin atau biasa dipanggil Taby adalah seorang namja imut yang cantik aegya dari pasangan Onew Appa dan Key Umma. sayangnya sifatnya yang hanya memiliki memori ingatan jangka pendek atau pelupa sering membuat kedua orangtuanya selalu geleng-geleng kepala. apa yang dilakukan taemin? yaoi. boyxboy. fail family and fail comedy. review?


**Chibby Series : Taby (Taemin Baby)**

Main Cast :

Lee Taemin - SHINee as Taemin baby

Lee Jinki - SHINee as himself

Kim Keybum - SHINee as Lee Keybum

Annother Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun - Super Junior as himself

Lee Sungmin - Super Junior as Cho Sungmin

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih komedi gitu tp gk tau deh berasa failure komedi.

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s),

_**fanfict aku yang berikutnya. Author masih belajar jadi harap maklum kalau masih berantakan dan gaje ceritanya. Dan kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca fict-fic yang author buat harap maklum karena biasanya ide fict ini memang muncul setelah baca sebuah cerpen atau bahkan sesaat setelah baca fanfict punya author laen. Author sudah berusaha untuk made in me tapi namanya juga terinspirasi jadi sudah bisa dipastikan tidak jauh beda dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi jika kemiripan alur harap dimaklumi.**_

_**Cerita ini yaoi dengan pihak uke dipanggil dengan 'umma' atau 'ahjumma'. Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. Silahkan klik 'x' dipojok kanan. Tidak ada yang melarang. Bagi yang sudah baca diharap review tapi yang tidak berminat terhadap fict ini diharap tidak ngebash castnya karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Baiklah, daripara ngedengar ocehan gk jelas dari author silahkan baca fict abalku.**_

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

Lee Taemin atau biasa dipanggil Taby adalah seorang namja imut yang cantik aegya dari pasangan Onew Appa dan Key Umma. Taby yang masih berusia 5 tahun kini sudah bersekolah di Playgroup milik Lee family yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya berada. Taby merupakan baby namja yang cerdas dan tidak bisa diam. Kecerdasan yang menurun dari appanya, Onew appa, dan tidak bisa diamnya yang seperti Key umma merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna di keluarga kecil dan harmonis itu. Tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya selalu ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya yang selalu menggembung jika ada hal yang tidak dia sukai atau ingin mengusap lembut rambut jamurnya selalu bergerak kekanan-kiri mengikuti kelincahan tubuhnya.

.

Taby yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan chingu-chingunya. Manja, suka merajuk, suka mencari perhatian dari orang-orang yang dicintainya, suka bermain, terlebih bermain PSP atau star craft atau Winning Eleven yang diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun ahjuhssi yang sangat menggilai permainan game hingga menulari kegilaan main game-nya pada Taby. Terkadang Taby suka bermain game sampai malam jika Kyuhyun ahjussi sedang berkunjung dan menginap di rumah mereka dengan Sungmin ahjumma. Meski begitu, jika Key umma sudah melarang untuk berhenti dan pergi tidur, terutama jika Onew appa yang sudah angkat bicara, Taby akan langsung menurutinya. Taby akan berhenti bermain dan pergi tidur meski sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Taby benci appa...!" teriaknya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. Onew yang mendengar aegyanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Ini gara-gara kau hyung. Kau tau? Betapa sulitnya sekarang membujuknya untuk pergi tidur kalau kau sudah mengajaknya bermain. Biasanya dia akan menuruti semua perintahku atau Key. Kau membawa pengaruh buruk pada anakku, eoh?" kesal Onew pada Kyuhyun. Key yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli kemudian menghapiri nampyeonnya. "Sudahlah yeobo, Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung kan jarang-jarang berkunjung kerumah kita. Masalah Taby biarkan aku yang membujuknya."

Key beranjak dari ruang tamu dimana Onew, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya dan aegyanya. Tapi sebelum menuju kamar Taby, Key tidak lupa ke dapur untuk membawakan segelas susu pisang favorit anaknya yang biasa diminumnya sebelum tidur. Diketuk pelan pintu warna kuning 'Taby Room' itu. Tak ada sahutan, Key memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalamnya dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh aegya tersayangnya. Nampak sebuah gundukan besar dibawah selimut di kasur Taby. Sepertinya Taby mau berpura-pura sudah tidur.

"Taby belum tidur, eoh?"

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari aegyanya.

"Taby,,umma bawa susu pisangnya. Kau belum minum kan?"

Diam.

"Taby sudah tak suka susu pisang ne? Arraso, kalau gitu umma akan kasih susu pisang hangat yang manis dan enak ini ke Sungmin ahjumma dan yang sisanya yang di dapur juga akan umma kasih ke Sungmin ahjumma. Siapa tau calon aegya Sungmin ahjumma suka susu pisang." Key membohongi Taby untuk membujuknya dan sepertinya berhasil. Tepat saat Key beranjak dari kasur Taby, sontak Taby muncul dibalik selimutnya.

"Andweeee...Itu punya Taby. Cucu picang punya Taby. Jangan dikacih Minnie juhma. Ntu punya Taby kan umma?" Mata bulatnya merajuk dengan bibirnya dimajukan. Sangat menggemaskan. Key terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aegyanya. Menghampirinya dan menyerahkan segelas susu pisang yang masih dipegangnya dari tadi. Tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati dan langsung diminum susu favoritnya itu sebelum direbut Sungmin ahjumma, pikirnya.

"Taby.." Key mengusap lembut kepala aegyanya dengan lembut yang masih sibuk dengan susu pisangnya. "Taby masih marah sama appa? Jangan marah ne? Taby tidak sayang appa eoh?" lanjutnya.

"Anni. Taby cayang appa. Appa tidak cayang Taby. Appa malah kalau Taby main dengan Kyu juhcci" ucapnya singkat. Menghentikan kegiatan minum susu pisangnya sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ummanya yang kemudian dilanjutkan kembali.

"Lalu kenapa tadi Taby bilang Taby benci appa? Taby tau? Appa sangat sedih waktu dengar Taby bilang begitu pada appa. Appa seperti itu karena appa tidak mau Taby jadi sakit. Taby besok harus sekolah. Kalau Taby main game dengan Kyu ahjussi pasti akan sampai larut malam dan ini sudah sangat malam. Besok Taby akan mengantuk saat disekolah. Apa Taby mau kena marah sonsaengnim karena Taby mengantuk?" Taby menggeleng kencang. Key tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, jadi Taby harus tidur sekarang dan minta maaf pada appa besok ne. Appa sangat sedih tadi." Lanjut Key yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Taby.

Key mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dan meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur aegyanya. Merebahkan Taby dan menyelimuti sebatas dadanya. Menyalakan lampu tidur dikamarnya dan mengecup lembut kening aegyanya.

"Jumuseyyo baby..."

"Jumuceyyo umma..calanghae umma..Taby juga cayang appa.."

"Nado baby.. Appa juga pasti sayang Taby.."

Sebetulnya Taby anak yang penurut dan bukan anak yang susah untuk dibujuk. Hanya saja sesekali merajuk seperti tadi. Masalah seringnya dia bermain game mungkin tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan bagi kedua orang tuanya. Ada satu hal yang lebih memusingkan lagi. Sifatnya yang hanya memiliki memori ingatan jangka pendek atau pelupa sering membuat kedua orangtuanya selalu geleng-geleng kepala. Entah siapa yang menurunkannya sifat pelupa itu.

.

.

Saat berangkat sekolah, selalu saja ada yang tertinggal. Atau saat tiba sampai dirumah ada yang tertinggal disekolahnya. Appa dan ummanya sudah terlalu sering untuk selalu mengingatkannya apa saja yang harus dibawanya dan untuk selalu mengingatnya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Tapi tetap saja kejadian yang sama hampir selalu terulang setiap harinya. Hingga Onew appa dan Key umma harus selalu mengingatkan aegyanya. Seperti pagi ini, Onew appa mengingatkan aegyanya sebelum appanya mengantarkannya ke play group.

"A-yo appa, Taby ingin cepat campai ke cekolah. Mau main dengan Minho hyung. Taby ingin kacih lihat boneka kodok Taby." Taby menarik lengan appanya untuk segera berangkat. Appa yang ditariknya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Iya Taby,,sabar sedikit. Tapi dimana tas Taby?"

"Eh,, Taby lupa.. he,,he,,he,,"

"Makanya jangan terburu-buru seperti itu Taby. Kau jadi hanya membawa boneka kodoknya tapi lupa dengan tasmu. Kajja diambil dulu."

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Onew akan mengantarkan aegyanya.

"Kajja appa.. Antal Taby. Tas Taby udah gak lupa lagi. Taby udah bawa tasnya Taby dan boneka kodok Taby." Onew appa yang saat itu sedang membaca koran paginya ditemani kopi buatan Key hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat penampilan aegyanya. Dia memang sudah membawa tasnya dan bonekanya namun dia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Baby,,apa kau mau sekolah pakai piyama? Kemana seragammu?"

"Eh iya, tadi umma juga udah siapin tapi Taby lupa. He,,he,,he,, Taby ganti baju dulu y appa.. Ummaaaa..." Taby memanggil ummanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kecil-kecil sudah pelupa, bagaimana besarnya nanti. Jangan-jangan nanti dia lupa Onew appa dan Key umma. Ckckckck.

.

Hari selanjutnya, nampak uri Taby sudah rapi. Sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, sudah dengan tas di punggungnya dan tak lupa ditangannya menggamit boneka kodok kesayangannya. Segera saja dia menghampiri appanya yang sedang bersantai diruang

"Appa, kajja antal Taby. Udah gak ada yang lupa appa. Taby udah pelikca cemua-na. Udah gak ada yang ketinggalan. Boneka udah, tas juga udah dan Taby juga udah pake celagam-na. Udah cemua kan appa? Taby udah inget cemua-na kan appa?" ceritanya panjang lebar pada appanya. Diwajahnya terlukiskan senyum yang sangat lebar. Merasa dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Sedangkan disisi lain, sang appa hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan Key yang sedang menemani nampyonnya juga hanya bisa terkikik geli menahan tawanya. Onew menghela nafas panjang.

"Iyaa baby,,kau memang sudah tidak melupakan semuanya. Sudah ada boneka kodokmu itu, sudah bawa tasmu dan sudah pakai seragam. Tapi ada satu yang kamu lupa baby, dan itu yang paling penting." Taby yang mendengar penjelasannya appanya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil menempelkan jari telunjukknya di bibirnya yang dikerucutkan. Pose yang sangat imut. Taby mencoba mengingat apalagi yang dilupakannya karena dia merasa sudah lengkap semua. Dia melihat keseluruh tubuhnya dan dia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dilewatkannya. Melihat itu membuat Key semakin tertawa geli dan Onew mengelus dadanya berulang kali. Tak tahu harus bilang apa..

"Baby,,Taby,,Sweety,,nae aegya,,sekarang ini hari minggu baby. Sekolahnya hari ini tutup. Aegya mau apa berangkat sekolah?" Key yang tadi sudah mampu menghentikan tawanya segera mendekati aegyanya yang sedari tadi masih memandang bingung di depan appa ummanya. Namun sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu, Key tidak lagi dapat menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Taby hanya bisa menyengir saja, dia baru sadar kalau hari ini sekolah libur. Hehehe... Onew yang melihat tingkah laku aegya semata wayangnya hanya bisa berdecak.

**.**

**END**

**.**

hai,,hai,,annyeong..

author sarap nongol lagi bawa fanfict drabble abal nan gagal lagi..

maafkan semua keabalan yang terjadi pada fict ini..

yakinlah,,keabalan bukan pada mata reader tapi pada author sarap..

kekekeke,,,,

yang udah mau baca makasih banget.. *bighug n kissu* #lempar kolor Onew oppa

yang ampe mau tinggalin pesen lebih makasih lagi.. *bow bareng key #lempar exo

makasih-makasih wat semuany..

maaf bnget wat yang udah baca fict ak sebelumny 'my lovely diva'

waktu bikin itu, author tiba stuck gk punya ide lagi jadi langsung berhenti gitu ajh dan langsung tamat. Masalah typo(s) yang bikin bingung coz author yang males wat baca ulang n ternyata banyak kata2 yang berubah karena pada saat author bikin efef itu di akhir cerita ada yang menurut author kurang tepat penggunaan kata2nya jadinya auhtor langsung pake cara singkat yg di program word yakni ctrl + H yang langsun merubah kata2 yang author mau ganti tapi ternyata bukan cuma yang mau author ganti tapi yang seharusnya udah bener jadi ikut ngerubah juga makanya jadi aneh bacanya.

Jeongmal mianhe,,

wat yg udah review _**Win Win**_ dan Shim yang udah kasih masukan.. kritik kalian sangat berharga wat author... masalah sekuel author gak janji.. bikin ini ajah author udah kehabisan ide jadi gk tau deh bisa bikin sekuelnya ato gak..hehehe

sekali lagi makasih bnget udah review...

mianhe...

.

.

baiklah akhir kata cuma satu yang mau ku bilang.  
.

mind to review?

*lambai2 bareng teukjaebumtae*


End file.
